Conventionally, on the Internet, which is broadly used for transmission of information, a program for Internet connection distributed by an Internet service provider to each user is proposed and actually used, which includes a function to display a special window in a display part of a user terminal machine and display an advertising image through this window, or which uses a layout having a display of news or the like combined with an advertising banner, as an advertising technique.
There is also used a technique of transmitting advertising information or the like through an e-mail to a pre-logged user.
These techniques might cause an increase in the advertising cost and distribution cost and excessive use of communication resources of the network, since advertising information is equally distributed to all the users irrespective of whether or not the users are interested in the distributed advertising information.